


Killer Dog

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mocking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: . “So I see, Yamada’s dog keeps hating you.”“The feeling is absolutely mutual.”





	Killer Dog

When Kota had come back home that night, his face looked like hell.

He had wished Hikaru would’ve been out, that he had had something to do and had forgotten to tell him.

He wasn’t so lucky.

He sighed, thinking that one way or the other he should’ve given him an explanation.

“Tadaima!” he yelled once inside, putting his keys down on the entrance table and cautiously taking off his jacket, careful not to hurt his arm.

Coming inside the living room, he saw Hikaru turning off the TV and getting up to reach him.

“Okaeri.” he said, smiling, kissing delicately on his lips. “I’ve missed you today. It’s been a terribly boring day.” he added, grimacing.

The elder tried to smile as confidently as possible, shrugging.

“I’m sorry. But I had promised Yamada for a while that I would’ve gone have lunch at his place, and I had to take advantage of the fact that we were free today.” he explained, going toward the bedroom and noticing with horror that the other was following him.

He sighed, resigning to his fate.

He quickly took his shirt off, grabbing the t-shirt from the pillow quickly enough, hoping that Hikaru wasn’t going to notice anything strange.

But, again, luck was elsewhere.

“Ko?” Yaotome sounded curious, while he got closer and grabbed his wrist. “What’s happened to you?” he asked then, his eyes wide open, brushing his fingers over the band wrapped around the elder’s arm.

Kota blushed slightly, pulling away from his hold.

“Nothing, Hikka. It’s just a scratch.” he murmured, turning away and wearing the t-shirt.

His hope that the younger would’ve given up disappeared when Hikaru took his arm again, pulling up the sleeve and starting to undo the bandage.

“Let me see. Is it deep?” he asked, while Yabu winced and tried in any way to pull away, miserably failing.

“It’s nothing serious. It’s going to go away in a couple of days.” he tried, unsuccessfully.

When the last roll was undone he groaned, while Hikaru stared surprised at the wound.

“Kota?” he asked, waiting for an explanation.

He was smiling slightly, which only added up to the elder’s discomfort.

“What?” he whined.

“That’s not a scratch.” he pointed out, his smile turning quickly into a laughter.

He loosened the grip enough for Yabu to have his arm back, bandaging it up again and trying to look dignified.

“I was bitten, satisfied?” he said then, raising an eyebrow, but without looking him in the eyes.

Hikaru was still chuckling, and tilted his head so that he could look him in the eyes.

“Yes, that much I gathered.” he replied, ironic. “So I see, Yamada’s dog keeps hating you.” he added then, biting down on his lip so to avoid laughing again.

Yabu looked at him, forcing a smile.

“The feeling is absolutely mutual.” he stated, getting away from the younger to keep changing his clothes. “Of course, he can’t adore everybody like he adores you.” he muttered then, while Hikaru quickly went behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Are you envious that it’s always happy to see me?” he asked, sly.

Kota shrugged, without interrupting what he was doing.

“I’m not asking for any show of affection. Just that he stops trying to bite my limbs off every time it sees me.” he murmured.

Hikaru couldn’t take it anymore, and burst out laughing.

When the elder turned to glare, Hikaru quickly leant over him, kissing him.

“I promise you that next time you’ll have to go at Yamada’s I’ll come with you. And I’ll protect you from Cookie’s homicide attempts.” he reassured him, failing miserably to hide his amusement.

Kota was about to reply, but then he decided to let it go.

After all, as much as it bothered him to be mocked by the younger, he was going to look past it.

Maybe he truly needed someone to protect him from that dog.


End file.
